Teeth
by hpfan-513
Summary: Cute little one shot! Scorpius/Lily what more can I say? Rated T for slight language just to be safe


***Clears throat Loudly* Ladies and Gentlemen, I present my newest story! :D I hope you enjoy, constructive criticism is very welcome, just no out right flames if you please. **

**Disclaimer** Sadly, the amazing work that is Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

**P.S.- I'm not british, nor have I ever been, but I tried to get the grammar right... So, if you please, bear with me.**

* * *

He slammed the door and dove for his bed. It was times like these that he wished his cousin hadn't graduated yet. He knows he messed up. Big Time. Usually his cousin, Dannie, was there to talk to. He swears she knows everything when it comes to girls and their feelings. _She _was good to talk to as well. When it's not her he wants to talk about of course. Like this time. Scorpius knows she's close to her cousin Lucy. But he still picked at her teeth.

The Weasley-Potter clan was just too perfect. He couldn't help it when he found a flaw in one of them. How was he to know that Lucy was super sensitive about her too small teeth? It's not like they were beaver teeth! Anyone could've noticed that miniscule flaw. _You don't voice Lily's flaws._ A little voice in his head stated. _That's because Lily's flaws are charming and cute._

He turned onto his back, grabbed his pillow and placed it over his face and screamed as hard as he could. At this rate, he was never going to get her to like him like that. After six years of knowing her and he still did things to make her angry with him. When would he ever learn? _The day you die, _that voice said.

"Eurghh!" Someone had come in and sat on his bed without him knowing anyone had come into the dormitory. He pulled the pillow off of his head and saw the red-haired, green-eyed, beautiful witch that have been plaguing his thoughts since he first met her.

"Lily!" he gasped, sitting up. He searched her face and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. It broke his heart. "I'm really sorry! I really am. I didn't know she was so sensitive about her teeth! I was going to apologize, but she ran away before I could! I swear I didn't mean to offend Lucy! Please stop crying!" He pleaded.

Apparently he said the wrong thing because hard sobs began to wrack her small frame. "I'm sorry! What did I say wrong this time? I want to fix it! I really do, just tell me how!" he panicked. She climbed into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. He reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on hers.

And there they sat, not caring how much time went by and he just let her cry because something told him that was what she needed. When the other boys in the dormitory came in, Scorpius waved his wand to close the bed curtains and put a muffling charm around his bed.

Finally, deep into the night, Lily fell asleep and Scorpius slowly lay back on his pillows so as to not wake the sleeping girl in his arms. _Thank Merlin tomorrow is Sunday, _Scorpius thought before falling asleep.

When Scorpius woke up the next morning, his arms were still wrapped around Lily, who was staring at him with her emerald arms.

"What time is it?" he croaked. She shrugged in response. They stared at each other for a minute and she burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

Hearing her beautiful laugh and seeing her bright smile made his heart soar and soon, he too was laughing. They didn't know what they were laughing about, they just were. Finally, they sobered up and she buried her face in his chest and mumbled something.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said, a little louder.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong! I'm the one who should be apologizing."

She shook her head and said, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. Lucy does have unnaturally small teeth. I wanted to protect her against your insults so bad that I didn't-"

"Lily," he interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you this before I do something else to piss you off." He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm in love with you." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the rejection and repulsion in her eyes. He expected her to laugh and run away, never speaking to him again unless it was to ridicule him.

Instead, she snuggled closer and said, "I know." His eyes sprang open in surprise.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"No one else would've paid enough attention to me to know that what I needed last night was to be held. Besides, you talk in your sleep and my name was said… a lot." She giggled as he blushed.

"S-so, you d-don't think I-I'm a creep?" he stuttered.

"Oh, Merlin, no! I think you're my best friend and that I like you a lot too," she replied with a smile. "Also, if you don't kiss me soon, I might just scream."

Smiling, he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his own, starting the first of many kisses.

_Merlin I love Sundays, _Scorpius thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, and I'll think about posting some more of my stories... **

**Love always,**

**Scorily-fan513**


End file.
